


Seconds

by MR01



Series: Maze [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hero Worship, Idiots in Love, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Mild Smut, Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Merlin and Mordred have started acting kinda funny. Around each-other and other people.





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Merlin'

* * *

_"Merlin!"_ Servants, Knights, visiting King or Queen's gaurds and foreign sovereignty members alike all seem to jump or tense up slightly.

At the sound of King Arthur's voice as it booms. Sending echoes throughout the palace.

They quickly acquaint themselves with the name even though most people don't know who he is or care realistically speaking.

All they know is that the the King is irate and currently unable to find him. All low-key grateful because the young King at first impressions has quite a temper.

Most of the well seated and known Royal's can guess at what he is going through. Having lived through some similar situations themselves in their youths. 

Being prepared for the title and role of absolute, sole leadership of a powerful Realm yet feeling the burden of the weight overwhelming at times.

And with Arthur being without guidance from Uther now.. 

Some think it's for the best whilst other they aren't so sure yet.

"Damn it Merlin. You are a good-for-nothing, drunk fool and oh when I find you. If I find out that you just came back from the tavern. By all that is lawful, I will have you flogged myself!" 

He is walking briskly now with Sir Leon and Percival just far enough behind him for it to be appropriate before the other guests.

Lowering his voice he breathes out. Taking a tiny moment to think that okay, maybe he is overreacting.

Running a hand through his hair and sincerely hoping that Lancelot is working his magic by charming the people at Court. Saying aloud.

"I'm going to have to work with what I have and make due. Fetch me another from the main vault. I think my late father's will due nicely."

Trying to calm himself down from the stress of the morning he turns to Leon and utters a "thanks" in passing.

Arthur thinks that it is just fantastic that Merlin is gone like the wind, with his crown of all things and today of all days.

Taking a deep breath he plastered on a tightly held, not completely obviously forced smile as he walks into the throne room.

* * *

Mordred had been reading an old spell book he had found at the Hall of Records. Sitting at the Royal Library.

He and Geoffrey being the only two people down here as of late.

Yet he is still far off into the library, well tucked away and hidden.

Unless someone really wants to finds him if they take an extra few minutes to venture a little further in the exploration.

Having found solace in the lonely rows filled with so much books and knowledge.

Thinking magic may still be outlawed but Arthur and even Uther before him left a treasure trove of knowledge unbound or even marginally hidden down here.

Taking a bite of his honey roasted, cranberry jelly filled biscuit he opens up his mind. 

Searching for the one he seeks. The one and only person that has mattered to him above all else or any other.

He had been about to flip the page over when Merlin's voice attacked his senses. 

_Oh please..give it to me_

The words embedding in his brain. Making him uncomfortably hard in seconds as he makes out the words.

Taking in a deep breath and holding it. Letting it go. Feeling boneless. 

_please..oh..hah, shi-_

Heat traveling throughout his body as his veins pump liquid magma faster than a horse can move.

_..mmm like that..yes_

Paying attention like his life depended on it. 

_Mordred.._

His right hand tightening around the pastry now until his fingers and palm lay sticky.

Some of the jelly falling onto the table. His own mouth going dry as his face heats up even more.

He almost feels as if he is in a drunk fueled stupor. In a way sort of whishes he had been because if Merlin find and when he does.

It's awful just to think about.

Yet Mordred doubts he can keep this secret for long.

The King of Camelot and his well seasoned Knight's have taught him what it means to have dignity and honor.

To have it consume you until you wear it like a second skin.

It just naturally becomes you. Closing his eyes hard he takes a sharp breath. His hands a little shaky now at the face of this conundrum.

It just had to be him. Damn.

 _Ah, just like that! Ah-ha!_

Moaning his name lowly in his mind one moment, screaming it among other things the next in such overwhelming lust the next.

It makes him desire and he knows, can guess at what Merlin doing.

Probably, most likely not. In it's clearness, is Merlin aware about the intrusion in his mind by said 'pleasure material' and Mordred knows that he should get out of the dashingly handsome Warlock's mind.

Now.

Right now.

Still.

He wants to hear him to completion. It's almost like the thought compelled him.

He feels naughty, dirty. A part of him is truthfully ashamed.

_Fuck..so good.._

Just about choked on his food as he pictures it. What Merlin could be doing to himself at this moment.

Is he working himself open as two or three fingers enter him? Is he resting against a wall, his bed or a chair?

Gods.

Is his cock dripping wet and oh so ready for a skilled tongue to lap at it?

He really, truly wants to know. Mordred would volunteer for any type of assistance he may want or need without hesitation or questions.

His own hand reaching for his cock. Knowing that he is playing at a very dangerous game here.

The situation could possibly even spell his death either by Merlin's rage or by embarrassment at being caught by Geoffrey.

It all edges him on even further.

Still he takes his chances. Breathing deeply he utters a spell that will make his current actions soundless.

At least for half a hour and he thinks by the way he is now that gives him plenty of time to spare.

Taking a second or two to look around as Merlin's need becomes the only thing his senses can handle. Focus on.

Pushing at his pants slightly and pulling out his cock after licking at his sweet's sticky hand.

Mordred begins to stroke himself. Breathing becoming ragged as he focuses hard on not voicing anything in his mind.

Ignoring his mental link to Merlin altogether as he tries to push beyond it.

Picture someone else, anyone so that he doesn't have to feel so guilty at how hard he is.

Thoughts of Merlin leaving him a needy, wired up mess.

Instead of happiness he pictures anger. Opposing love, he strives for hate because realistically.

Deep down inside his soul he's always known the outcome. He tried to picture anyone else regardless of their sex.

Their hands upon his skin. Caressing his face tenderly or ruffling his hair. 

Shy, private smiles then heated glances.

Then he almost cries out when his mind commits the ultimate betrayal when he pictures Merlin's hand wrapped around his throat. 

Long, sinful apt fingers choking him, cutting off his oxygen as thrusts into him like he isn't likely to survive the night or hour.

His eyes linger on his mouth and the pleasure written on his face. It all feels like too much. 

Far too close now, he won't last much longer.

Knowing that he'd give his soul hands down if anyone asked for a simple shot. But he tries to think of anything else.

Having come hard at the thought of Gwen touching Morgana in a far off corridor.

Making her come undone as Lancelot and Arthur watch in fascination, heat filled lust for each other from a distance.

He'd first seen that image in Gwaine's mind and he wonders if it really happened or if he had just caught sight of them in an unfortunate coincidence.

It doesn't matter. Not to him. Now or really.

Then as he continues to stroke himself, his come dripping down his fingers and from his well toned stomach because he'd pulled at his shirt just in case he made a mess.

In hindsight it was smart thinking.

It is Merlin's blue eyes flashing gold with such raw and untamable magic that make him want to come again.

After sometime and when he's cleaned himself up enough and the area. Having taken the book with him as he does so. He practically runs out of the library.

Making it seem as if he has some life or death business going on. Thanking Geoffrey before he leaves because he's not an animal.

* * *

Eager to enter his chambers he calls for a servant to draw up a hot bath for him.

Not particularly caring who it is he gets undressed. A towel wrapped firmly around his waist.

The servant woman entered. Having asked her about what's been going on in the Castle since he's been downstairs with the archives all day. She fills him in.

Letting him know that the water is ready and that just to be on the safe side he should give it a minute.

He tells her to go. That he can take care of himself on his own. Letting her know that he appreciates the time and effort she put into her job.

Loving that the oils in his bathwater smell like a decent blend of fresh fruit slices and flowers.

She beams, bowing slightly. Leaving him be.

Once he is in the water his treacherous thoughts linger back on Merlin.

Mordred knows, obviously. That is all he can ever really expect from Emrys in the real world and outside of his exquisite mind.

He mulled over the very bad sounding yet hopefully half decent idea of reaching out to the warlock with his mind now.

After scrubbing at his hair he makes up his mind.

The words in his mind steady and concise. Having had all of his life to master it.

Knowing that so far either have ever only reached out when they need something of the other.

Thinking that this time he can break the cycle and try to help him by giving him a heads up about the situation with Arthur.

And yes okay he is feeling super guilty about what he did now.

 _Merlin._ The young druid drawls out the name in his mind as he calls out to him.

He blinks a few times, trying again when he doesn't receive a response.

This time relaxing into his bath as he focused on finding the only person the magical world will ever renown as Savior.

_Emrys, the King is looking for you. A servant and apparently half of Court has overheard Arthur complaining about the location of his crown. Is it with you?_

It feels like a long time has passed before he receives a response from Merlin.

Having just finished coming up for air as he had soaked his body completely. Immersing it down to the floor of the large tub.

The words he gets are 'oh yeah. Sorry' then both are left wondering why he got the apology in the first place. Both letting go of the thought.

* * *

At the feast there are so many people mingling. The atmosphere being one of unrivaled fun.

Arthur wearing his actual crown now. Having had a private conversation with Merlin and Lancelot.

The Knight having admonished their King for his rude words towards Merlin even though the Warlock hadn't come forward until some hours later.

Because everyone and anyone knows that to Lancelot the manservant is to him, his kin.

The first person to have ever believed in him, become his truest friend without asking for anything in exchange but his trust.

Both then offering their concerns and wondering aloud if they should contact Gaius but Merlin quickly dispels their worries.

Saying that he was regrettably still nursing a headache from being drunk at the tavern the previous night.

Having Arthur wanting to blow a fuse again only to have Lancelot laughing.

Knowing that his words are code for something else yet that his lover's reaction is still priceless. Thinking that he love is absolutely precious.

Excusing himself Merlin makes a dash for the crowd.

Seeing Morgana dance with Gwen to a quick paced tune and seeing some of the Knights flirting with people from different Courts.

Finding Mordred sitting alone, nursing a drink as he looks thoughtful while staring down at his food.

It is surprising. Merlin thought surely by now more than one highborn someone would have approached the handsome Knight.

Not really sure that what he is doing is such a good idea yet going with it anyway Merlin sits down beside him.

Thinking he could have placed an empty chair to divide them but that he is here now sitting right next to him.

He smiles politely. Saying 'hey' then pouring himself a drink.

"Thanks for the heads up. You didn't have to but you did, you gave me a chance to think up an excuse for being late to work. It was half assed and awful but that was my fault alone."

Merlin downs the drink in one go. Watching Mordred mumble a 'not a problem' as he looks anywhere but at him.

"Right well, enjoy the party. I want to get home before Gaius. There are some things I have to tidy up."

He doesn't know why he says that but Mordred seems to have taken the wine down the wrong pipe because suddenly he is coughing.

Merlin pat's him on the back and Mordred stands up way too quickly for it to be normal.

He doesn't look at him as he walks away briskly and Merlin finds himself walking after him somewhat worried. Telling himself that maybe the Knight just needed some air.

* * *

When they are far away from any crowd or people including the guards Merlin finds that he has enough.

That he is wanting answers.

Passing a few corridors more until until he decides to act. Not really sure why he cares about the Druid man but he does and has for a while.

He is kind and even though he's been foretold to kill Arthur he has not so far. So there's that and still a shot for him to change the future.

Maybe, thinking if he has someone who cares for him. Genuinely, he can get past his misplaced feelings of anger towards Arthur just because he is a Pendragon.

Morgana is a prime example that love conquers all. If you do it right and put in some of the work yourself because like trust or loyalty. It is a two-way road.

And here they can have a little privacy. A small moment to just talk.

Lies, secrets, deceite or impending prophecies and agendas aside.

"Mordred wait" His voice is strong, caring yet commanding. Right now he is Emrys with Merlin sitting tight right beside him.

 _I heard you._ The words in his mind force the warlock to stop walking mid step. He doesn't need an elaboration to get what Mordred means by that.

Oh cool, he is turning to face him now. Finally meeting his eyes to boot. 

Awesome.

Trying to explain himself. "-tried not to towards the end there, so sorry."

All that's heard throughout the hallways is the echo of the slap Mordred took to his face.

He counts himself unbelievably lucky. Knowing he could have been punched or hit with magic.

It stings that it does but physically speaking he's had worse.

Merlin's blue eyes widened is surprise at his own act.

His hand now millimeters from Mordred's all too warm skin. Having bounced back.

He clearly put some force into that yet he doesn't feel better.

There is anger like rage in his eyes and plenty of embarrassment.

That doesn't get in the way of them finding their way to each other. Merlin's tongue inside his mouth as Mordred grips at the warlock's hair. 

Shoving him against a wall then moving his mouth down onto his throat.

Breaking apart to say 'not here' and he isn't completely sure which of them said it or if it was voiced aloud or mentally.

All he knows is that tonight he is going to take up Merlin on his fantasies and let him know that the real deal is always so much better.


End file.
